


Downgrade

by orphan_account



Series: encounterstuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Humanstuck, set in the encounterstuck universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO, you are SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD, and you DON'T KNOW HOW TO SAY THIS IN A NICE WAY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. please dont

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is a breakup story so i guess if you want something mushy & sweet this isnt it sorry

\-- arsenicCatnip [CT] began pestering apocalypseArisen[TG] \--

AC: :33 < ac wonders what could have pawsibly made her furrend so angry! 

AA: this is ab0ut equius isnt it  


AC: :33 < maybe...  
  
AA: nepeta f0r the th0usanth time 0ur relati0nship isnt any 0f y0ur c0ncern  
  
AC: :33 < but mewdigo, ac is worried about equius!  
  
AC: :33 < hes b33n acting awfully strange lately and its ac's offical best friend duty to know what's troubling him at all times!  
  
AA: well 0kay i guess y0ud find 0ut at s0me p0int anyways  
  
AA: i d0nt think its w0rking 0ut f0r us  
  
AA: its been three years and i really d0nt kn0w if i can put up with him anym0re  
  
AC: :33 < ac doesnt know how to propurrly respawnd  
  
AA: i am s0rry nepeta i really am  
  
AC: :33 < i can get him to apologise to you!  
  
AC: :33 < i can make things better again!   
  
AC: :33 < aradia, please!   
  
AC: :33 < please give equius another chance!  
  
AA: n0 nepeta  
  
AA: thats the thing ab0ut relati0nships  
  
AA: they d0nt always w0rk 0ut it the end  
  


\-- apocalypseArisen [CT] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip[TG] \--


	2. i am not a robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i really milked the poor and social status thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this chapter is actually not pesterlog WOW!!!! imagine that wow is really big and enthusiastic like the wow from a furniture store commercial.

Your name is Aradia Megido and in the first time in ages you actually feel remorse for what you’ve done .

You keep on forgetting that other people can feel, that they experience a whole spectrum of feelings while all you’ve been feeling lately is just bored. Bored and angry. Nepeta, however, is a healthy human being meaning she most probably is upset about this occurrence. She is Equius’s best friend after all, and she cares about him a great deal.

Disregarding that, you really cannot stay with Equius anymore. It used to be sort of cute, in a weird way, the way he had this great obsession with social status and how he had somehow become attracted to you, Aradia Megido, who came from a very lower class family, where everything didn’t come in a silver plate and you and your sister worked your hardest to pay rent and to keep yourselves in decent shape. However, after you finally got past the affectionate stage, it was clear it wasn’t cute anymore.

You couldn’t even go out anymore without him being fixated about his social standing, and how it would look ‘disgraceful’ for one of the members of the well-endowed Zahhak family to be seen with such filth like you. You were a source of embarrassment to him, a secret he kept hidden from his family for a very long time. Sometimes if they went to visit, he would keep you in his garage. You weren’t a girlfriend; you were an animal who needed to be disciplined.

It was the final straw when he decided to bring Damara into this.

Yes, she certainly had an unusual job, but she didn’t deserve to be treated the way she was because of it. She didn’t have a degree, couldn’t speak English too well, and needed money. She wasn’t as lucky as you, who had connections, and somehow managed to get accepted into College. Meanwhile Equius came from nobility, had a rich daddy who would pay for everything, and never needed to work for a single thing in his life.

You wonder how Nepeta manages to put up with him and his horseshit. Many years of knowing him, probably. You sigh. You feel somewhat like a robot. You don’t have nerves of steel, sadly, and the blood running through your heart is indeed real, but all you’ve been doing lately is just following his commands, listening to his orders, and not questioning his ideals. Now you think that maybe you don’t want to be a robot anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments or something (i dont mind critique i actually welcome it) i dont know. im just glad you're still alive and you havent vomited all over your keyboard. you should probably keep a 10 pack of paper towel with you when you are reading my stuff at all times  
> damaras job can be whatever you want it to be. she can be working at a salt factory, for all i care

**Author's Note:**

> congradulations u win a noble peace award for somehow managing 2 navagate through that dramatic piece of shit
> 
> also ive changed the name like five times wow


End file.
